I Just Wish I Didn't Care
by hudsonrose11
Summary: When Patricia is stuck in an abusive relationship with Jerome Clark, she looks for an escape with her new neighbor Eddie Miller. When Patricia and Eddie go out to find Eddie's dad and succeed, nothing could go wrong. Or is everyone slowly falling apart? A state of comatose may just be the last ingredient left to love. Slight patrome in beginning, will change to peddie. Rated T.
1. I just wish we could introduce ourselves

**So new story, and yes I should probably go update my stories, but this idea just sort of formed. And I know that were at like 6,100 something stories on here, and if someone copies one of my stories I won't be too mad, since they're just so many stories, chances are they could've never read my story. But I found a one shot that was like my same concept and ideas, words basically. And it was posted just one day after mine-_- Don't worry I won't call you out ;) Anyways this story has a high rating of T, but I might soon change it to M? If you guys want me to, cuz I feel like I should do an M story. Slight Patrome in the beginning but its just to build up to Peddie. And Eddie never went to high school with Patricia.**

**Patricias POV**

Im Patricia Williamson, 22 and currently in a relationship. A suffocating, barely tolerable, head-ache giving, lamp throwing, tear spilling, face slapping, crotch kicking, hate sharing, and definitely interesting relationship. With Jerome Clark.

Yeah, maybe I had a MAJOR crush on him in high school, but lets be honest who did anything smart in high school? I mean really, no one did. Especially me. Mara, Joy, along with myself, and Willow all had hopeless crushes on Jerome. Why? Cause he was that good-looking, funny, sweet, pranking, non-jock, gentlemen that anyone would be happy to even be in the same homeroom as. Lucky for me, I was in the same homeroom as Jerome. And that made me happy, especially when we got detention together. Alone. I actually lost my V-card on Mr. Sweet's desk. Just the thought makes me want to puke.

So after Jerome and I had secretly hooked up countless times, he stopped getting detention. He dated Mara, then Willow at the same time. I just sat back in the shadows as Jerome Clark got humiliated.

Now, I know what you're saying, 'How hilarious, he finally got what he deserved!' . Well thats true, but see I was madly in love with him. Seeing him get humiliated made me hurt for him. We started talking again and I soon became the shoulder to cry on. Then Jerome said how he loved me, charmed me, lied to me, and bought me. After high school he even bought an apartment for us to live in, in London. The idea was amazing at first. Really, I was on cloud 9. Your whole life to spend with Jerome! Nothing could be more perfect. Right? Wrong.

When his father was put back in prison, Poppy got diagnosed with depression, and Jerome's mom had died in a car crash, Jerome's life wasn't so perfect anymore. He stopped treating people so perfect. And as much as I tried to once again be the shoulder to cry on, he grew jealous of me. Said my life was perfect. Said I had a perfect family. Said it wasn't fair he had to deal with such horrid things. And so he did the last thing anyone would expect mr. Clark to do. He abused me.

It started out as slapping. It turned into pushing, one time he came home so drunk he almost killed me. It got so bad I stopped leaving the apartment, because make up just couldn't cover my bruises anymore. He told me if I told anyone what he was doing he would kill me. Maybe I could just leave in the night, but I have no where to go. With my dad in the army, and my mom and Piper touring France with Piper's music career taking off, I was left here. With Jerome.

* * *

I wake up sprawled out on the bed in just a bra and thong. My hair is ruffled and I can see Jerome lying on the other side of the bed sleeping, with a rather large bottle of whiskey in his hand. I huff as I stand up. Another day in camp Jerome.

I walk over to Jerome and carefully pry the bottle out of his fingers, being sure to not wake him up. I place it on the kitchen counter and sit down on the couch reading a magazine. Its a little past noon, and I don't want to even try to remember what happened last night. Thats what I do now. I let it happen, and I just slowly erase it from my being. I carefully stand up, feeling a new bruise is formed on my cheek from what ever happened last night. Just great.

I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water then walk into the hallway as I hear a knock. I backtrack into the main entrance and open the door. I sip my water as I look into the eyes of a boy about my age. I stay silent waiting for him to say something, but he's just staring at me. Why- oh my god! I never changed out of my bra and thong. Well this is awkward.

"Can I help you?" I ask my face blushing but through the bruise on my cheek, I know he can't see me blush.

"Uh... y-yeah I just moved across th-he hall from you?" He stutters out finally locking eyes with me.

I raise my eyebrow. "Are you sure? You don't sound so sure." I state laughing slightly. Just then Jerome walks in from the hallway looking rather oblivious to me standing practically naked at the door with some stranger. He just shrugs and I can tell he's mad about something.

"PATRICIA TELL ME YOU DID NOT TAKE MY WHISKEY?!" He screams. Obviously too hung over to realize there is someone in our doorway.

"Its on the counter." I say in a monotone voice to him, sideways turning around.

"Its on the counter, what?" He says.

I clamp my eyes shut making my self wince at the pain surging from my cheek. I sigh before spitting out "Its on the counter, _babe_." .

"I'll let it slide that you touched my fucking whiskey, because of the fun we had last night." He says cockily. I don't even need to turn around to know he just winked. I groan out loud just enough so Jerome -the -jack ass, doesn't hear. I look at the boy in the doorway and hold up my finger signaling I need a minute. I shut the door a little and run to my bedroom, or as I call it 'The hell' . I pick up a t-shirt from my drawer, throw on some jeans, fix my hair, smear a drop of concealer on my bruise, spray some perfume and ignore my smudged eyeliner.

"Im going for a walk. I'll bring back lunch, babe." I finish heading out. I meet the boy at the doorway. I step out and shut the door behind me.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I say to the boy. He nods.

"My names Eddie by the way." He says.

"Like Eddie Kruegar?" I ask. He laughs before shaking his head and saying something like 'Freddie' or 'Fred', I don't know.

"Im Patricia, by the way. You can call my Trixie, Trix,blabs, Tricia, just NOT Patty. Please. So why did you move in here?" I say gesturing my head to the apartment behind us.

"I mean not that you shouldn't have or-r anything... its just your American. Far from home?" I say feeling kind of rude at my earlier question. Yeah high school Patricia wouldn't have cared if she was rude. Wouldn't even have given this kid a second glance, especially from his cocky attitude and the way he was staring at me. But I'm not in high school anymore. Im stuck in Jerome's apartment. Talking to no one. And barely going outside because of my bruises. And when I did talk to anyone, they would ask me about the bruises. And the one thing I wanted was to get _away _from them. Not talk about them. So when Eddie showed up at my door, not questioning me, I couldn't help but feel like I needed to talk to someone about freakin anything before I lost my brain.

"Yah I came to find my dad." He said his eyes darkening. Tears glazed his chocolate eyes and I can tell I touched a rough topic.

"Sorry. I didn't mea-" I say softly.

"Nah its fine, maybe you know him. How long have you been here?" He asks me.

"Wayyy too long." I mutter. He just nods.

"His name is Eric Sweet." He says. My head shoots up.

"Er-ric Sweet? The Eric Sweet? Are you joking or something." I say narrowing my eyes. I lost my v-card on his dads desk. I think.

"What?" I hear Eddie almost shout. SHIT. I thought that out loud. My eyes widen as huge as balloons before I ignore what I said and change the subject.

"Uh, never mind that. But if were talking about the same Eric Sweet, I'm almost positive we are, then I know exactly where to find him." I say with a smirk. Eddie explains the situation with his dad, and how he left him at such a young age and stuff.

I put my hand to Eddie's chin and look at each side of his face "The resemblance is astonishing. I knew you looked familiar. You wanna go for a ride? Or do you wanna walk? Its really only like 20 minutes away. Besides I need to get a break from my douche- of- a- boyfriend for a little bit." I say clasping Eddie's wrist as I run forward through the sidewalk.

* * *

After a lot of walking were not really in the city anymore and are slowly coming into more fielded areas. After 5 more minutes we reach campus.

"Brings back soo many memories." I say a smile spreading on my lips. It makes me so hopeful to think there was a time in my life when I was actually happy.

Im still clasping Eddie's hand as I walk into the building. I drop his hand and practically skip through the empty halls, stopping at Mr. Sweet's door.

"Are you ready to do this?" I ask him.

"As ready as i'll ever be." He says sighing nervously.

I nod. "Ok wait here for a signal to come in." I say telling him to stay in the hall for a sec. I knock on the door a few times, waiting for a response. I hear a faint 'Come in.' and I enter.

"Hello, Mr. Sweet! Its me Patricia, do you remember me?" I ask smiling. He looks shocked then smiles. "Aw Patricia, how have things been?" He asks sincerely. I want to scream out and tell him ITS BEEN A LIVING FUCKING HELL, but I just reply with a 'great' and fake smile.

"But I'm not really here for me, see I brought someone I think you should've met a longgg time ago." I say getting up and grabbing a flustered looking Eddie from the hallway. I bring him in and sit him down like he's a child. I wait for him to introduce himself, but he doesn't. He says nothing.

Its silence for five minutes before I whisper in Eddie's ear "Are you gonna say something?". He doesn't reply just continues to stare at the floor.

"Ok, I'll break the ice. This is Eddie. Your son."

**DUN DUN DUN Cliffy! Please review my new multi chap with any questions and or feedback :) I think this is my longest chapter yet :)) And sorry for the patrome! Don't you worry it will all end soon! Unless you guys want it to be patrome? Vote if you guys rather have this a patrome or peddie story! And please no hate comments 0_0**


	2. I just wish we could talk this out

**So now I'm just lying on the beach writing for you guys! And I love it! So heres chapter 2 :)**

**PATRICIAS POV**

"This is Eddie. Your son." I state rather shyly.

"Edison! How lovely to see you!" Mr. Sweet smiles, and jumps out of his chair to be closer to Eddie.

"Its Eddie, _Eric_." Eddie says emotionless. Ouch, thats gotta hurt. I slowly step backwards and into the hallway, shutting the door behind me. I stand in front of the door, just so no students interrupt the conversation.

After about 10 minutes of waiting in the hallway, a smiley Eddie comes out of the office.

"How did it go?" I ask tentatively.

"Great," he beams, "really great actually were meeting up again tomorrow. And he says thanks to you, for bringing me here. And uh... do mind if you come with me tomorrow, I mean I don't really know him and s-" He starts but I cut him off with a 'Yes'.

"Please anytime, I'd love to get away. But um actually can we pick up some chinese food or something for my boyfriend. He will throw a fit if we don't. And tomorrow can we meet in the lobby or something? I have to tell my boyfriend that I'm just going out with friends. And he would get mad if the friends were you, cuz he's like well he just gets angry easily. Thats all." I say nonchalantly.

"Is that really all? Are you sure he's not-"

"NO. N-no of course not. Imfinereally. Lets go pick up food." I say quickly.

* * *

We walk to the take out place in silence. As soon as we get there, I see a familiar blonde at the counter. I run up to her and tap her shoulders, then duck. She looks around for a few seconds before I jump out and yell 'BOO!'. She squeals and hugs me.

"Its been so long OMG!" Amber squeals. Just then Amber gasps. "Patricia your cheek! He did it again didn't he?" She says. I widen my eyes and clear my throat.

"And this is Eddie, my neighbor." I say pulling him towards Amber.

"Your cute." Amber says with a wink. I can't help but feel a little jealous, I don't know why.

"And your taken." I say laughing to Amber.

"Oh, yeah." She says with a sigh. Amber has been going out with Alfie since high school, but has just recently been cheating on him with Mick. Alfie came home smelling like perfume one night, and Amber had assumed she was being cheated on. At first hooking up with Mick, was just something convenient to get Alfie jealous. But it soon turned into weeks Amber not even coming home to Alfie. And Alfie was just too clueless to realize. That, or he was cheating as well.

"You'll never guess what we just did!" I said with a smile.

She scrunched up her nose "Are you pregnant?". Me and Eddie look at each other, then burst out laughing. Amber looks embarrassed "Sorryyy, I just had to ask." she says.

"One, no. And two, guess who we just saw?" I exclaim.

"VICTORIA BECKAM!" She screams causing everyone around us to stare. I roll my eyes and give anyone staring a glare. "Actually no. We saw Sweetie!" I say laughing to myself at the nickname.

"No freakin way! You didn't," she whistles "on his desk again?" She asks. I feel a bright blush creep to my face.

"NO Amber please enough with the sex references," I say shaking my head but smiling. We sit down next to Amber at the counter.

"Actually this is Sweetie's son." I say looking at Eddie. I watch as Amber chokes on the chinese salad she was eating.

"Wow thats thats th-hat um thats really great he's really an interesting guy." Amber says. I narrow my eyes at her "Amber, what did you do?".

"Nothing I shouldn't have." She says innocently. Sure.

* * *

**END OF POV**

After about ten minutes of talking Amber and Patricia get up to use the ladies room. Eddie says he also has to use the restroom and they all get up. The bathroom is just one giant room with a wall in the middle separating each gender, and stalls on both sides. Amber pulls Patricia into the bathroom, and checks under every stall to make sure its empty. They start talking, little did they know Eddie could hear them from the other side.

**Patricias pov**

"Here," Amber says pulling out a bottle of concealer from her purse.

"No Amber, really its not that bad this time." I say refusing to take the concealer.

"I agree to disagree, hun." She says handing me the concealer again. I finally just take it and smear some onto my cheek.

"We should go." Amber mumbles.

"We just got here?" I ask confused at what she meant.

"No Trix, I mean we should go. Get out of here. The country, the city, hell I'd go to Africa right now! And do you know how many wrinkles that would cause?!" She screams.

"Ambs, you and I both want to get out of here. Thats not exactly in the budget. I would sell my hand at this point. I don't even think I'm gonna have a hand left by the end of the week." I say thinking of what Jerome will do to me. A silent tear roles down my cheek. Amber wraps me in a hug murmuring reassuring things. Amber is really the only one who knows about what Jerome does. She's the only exception to me being ok with talking about what Jerome does. She always makes me feel better, which is really sweet. And I was planning on not telling anyone, but I gave her an emergency key to my apartment, and she accidentally walked in on Jerome throwing me against a table last year.

"You remember when I called you last week having a panic attack?" I ask wiping my eyes with my hand. She nods and I continue "Well I woke up lying on the closet floor. The door was locked and judging by my appearance I had been unconscious for days. Jerome had threatened to kill me before, and I guess he thought he succeeded. He left me for dead, and I-I even remember... I remember what happened." I say looking down at the floor.

Jerome had come home with two of his friends one night, all of them hammered drunk. I remember serving beer and turning around to get more, when one of Jerome's 'Wolves' slapped my ass causing me to stumble. I spilled the slightest drop of beer onto Jerome and the next thing I knew, I was being flung against the wall. After three punches to the throat and a kick to the gut, I lay lifeless on the floor. I was fighting every ounce of blurry vision coming my way. Soon I was being dragged into the closet and the door locking with a click. Thats when I blanked out.

"Dont." Amber says sternly. "Don't you dare tell me what happened. We need to get revenge and forget, never forgive. And we can't forget if we remind ourselves the hell we put up with. Its just not healthy." She says tears glossing her eyes as well.

"Your right. Complete 100% right. We need to forget." I nod and look myself in the bathroom mirror. I tilt my chin up a little bit and smile to myself.

"We just need to forget."

Little did I know Eddie had just heard the whole conversation, and already called the cops.

**Review please :) questions, corrections, comments, complaints, ideas, and pairings all welcome :)**


	3. I just wish you didn't hurt so bad

**Yah just a short chapter. Im probably gonna have some free time later today, so maybe another chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Kisses from NYC. *insert kissy emoji which I can't get on my laptop**

**PATRICIAS POV**

"You're right. Complete 100% right. We need to forget." I nod and look myself in the bathroom mirror. I tilt my chin up a little bit and smile to myself.

"We just need to forget."

Little did I know Eddie had just heard the whole conversation, and already called the cops.

Amber and I leave the bathroom and walk back into the restaurant. We meet Eddie, I pick up chicken for Jerome, Amber pays for her meal, and we walk out.

* * *

In the hallway of are apartment, Eddie and I part into are separate apartments, Eddie looking nervous.

"Eddie you ok? You look... kinda nervous?" I ask him standing in my doorway.

"Im just excited to see my dad again tomorrow." He says hesitantly.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I smile at him then walk into my apartment. Im greeted with an angry looking Jerome, playing his xbox.

"Jerome." No answer.

"Doofus." Nothing.

"Jerome." No response.

"Jeromeeeeee I. Brought. Food." Still no response from meathead.

"Ok what up, I brought food, you love food. Remember? The thing you eat? You used to throw, and throw up?" I say walking over to him with the bag of food. He lets out a low growl and says "Where have you been? I waited two hours!" his face reddening with each word.

"The takeout place was really crowded, and while I was waiting I ran into Amber-"

"I told you not to hang around that slut!" He screams walking up towards me.

"She is not a slut, she's our friend. And we can't just ditch her. She might get suspicious of you." I say playing along with his game. I would never ditch Amber, but if he thinks I would, maybe he won't hurt her after, if he kills me. Correction, _when_ he kills me.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! AND DONT THINK I DIDNT SEE YOU WITH THE DOUCHE ACROSS THE HALL! HE DOESNT CARE ABOUT YOU!" He screams grabbing my waist and pushing me backwards. I land on the coffee table with a loud bang followed by an even louder cracking sound from my leg. I scream out in pain just as I get a hard punch to the face.

"You think he doesn't hear you scream? Cry? He does. He's across the hall, not the country. And what has he done about it? Nothing. Because you're worthless, a piece of trash. I should have dated Piper when I had the chance." He says his voice lacking every emotion except disgust.

I want to scream at him to _never_ bring Piper up like that. I want to scream at him that Eddie just moved here, and hadn't heard anything. He had just moved here, right? What if he didn't just move here, what if he's been here a while and I just never noticed? What if he heard everything thats happened and just wanted to join in with Jerome? What if he's just using me as bait to get... to get... to get I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT!

Tears spring to my eyes and a scowl crosses my bloody mouth. I try to stand but I just I flop off the coffee table feeling blood stream out of my leg. Jerome kicks me in my side, and I hear his footsteps walking away. Again I try and stand, but the pain in my leg just results me to roll onto my stomach. I cough out and I feel blood spray my hands. Brilliant. Im coughing blood just what I needed on top of the overwhelming pain in my leg, side and jaw.

Black dots fill my vision and I slowly stop breathing. Leaving consciousness. Goodbye, I loved you.


	4. I just wish I had woken up

**Sorry if I'm jumping povs too much (I tend to do that) I just couldn't really have this chapter in Patricia's POV, you'll see why...**

* * *

_Black dots fill my vision and I slowly stop breathing. Leaving consciousness. Goodbye, I loved you._

**EDDIE'S POV**

2 weeks. Thats how long its been. 2 weeks since I last saw Patricia. Saw her take her last breath. See this is what happened..._When I heard her scream that night, I had called the cops again. Turned out there was a knife fight just down the street that needed all the authority it could get, leaving the paramedics to fall in slight delay. I screamed at the phone realizing I was just wasting time as Patricia was dyeing. I had ran to her apartment just to be standing in front of a locked door. Idiot._

_After a few seconds I picked her lock (old trick I learned in boarding school),and was running around her apartment looking for her. I saw a blood stained carpet with a turned over coffee table and combat boots lying under it. Patricia's combat boots. I ran over to her limp body which was growing pale, almost no color. Just then the paramedics burst through the door and I was whisked away by a cop. They questioned me, I answered, they said I was innocent, they arrested Jerome, and Patricia was in the ambulance somewhere probably dead by now._

_I got into my 2004 Ford, and was on my way to the hospital. 6 hours. Thats how long I waited, in that god awful hospital chair. 6 hours just to see if she was even alive. I felt guilty. Hell, I felt so guilty I even called my dad. I thought maybe, just maybe if I stopped her from going home that night, maybe none of this would have happened. My dad said it wasn't my fault, it was Jeromes. He was after all, the cause of all this._

_After about 6 and a half hours, a nurse came out reading a clip board._

_"Hi, are you here for ?" She had asked. I nodded and she continued talking._

_"Well there is good news and bad news." She said with a lite smile._

_"Good news Patricia is alive. Bad news, she's in a coma. At this point her chances of survival are 20/80. Im so sorry." She said._

_"What happened?" I croak out. She didn't move or even blink, she just stared at me almost looking for something._

_"Sir, I have on record you were there on scene?" She said questioningly._

_"At the end, yes. I heard her scream, but I am not a witness." I said._

_"Well if she does pass, we could preform an autopsy. Just to see maybe how long she was there-"_

_"25 minutes. Tops. We went out, to her old school across town. I dropped her off back at her apartment, were neighbors. I don't know what happened after that." I said looking at the floor._

_"She was unresponsive when she was found. She was pronounced dead at 1:32pm, while in the ambulance. When she arrived at the hospital we shocked her a total count of four times, until we got a heartbeat. She was pronounced in a state of comatose at around 1:34 pm. She has been undergoing countless tests. We found many older bruises especially across her face, we just had to clean up some concealer assuming Mr.," she looks down to read her clipboard "assuming Mr. Clark preferred his wrong doings private. In conclusion, she suffered throat damage, an open fracture on her femur, and her body had just given up. Oh and she lost the baby, due to being kicked in the side multiple times. Patricia herself has little chance of survival, and I will be right out when we are ready for you to say your goodbyes." She said with a sympathetic smile, then walked off._

_A million thoughts were running through my head. __This poor girl is dead? This girl changed my whole life, she found my father. This girl is gonna die because I let her go home. She did nothing but welcome me when I didn't know anyone here. And she was pregnant? I don't even think she knew, her friend Amber had asked her and she said no. I wonder how far along she was. More importantly, I wonder if Jerome was the father._

_And the nurse never came back. Which I did not take as a good sign. At all. I stayed as long as I could in that waiting room. Just longing for that nurse to come out and tell me Patricia woke up, or better yet, this was all some sick initiation joke, welcoming me to town. _

_Add that to the list of things that never happened._

_I waited out five more hours then left, telling myself I would show up first thing next morning. Days had passed. The only thing keeping her alive were those damn machines. After 5 days I saw her. The least I could do was stay with her. I didn't talk to her. Whats to say? 'Hey I like your hair today.' or 'nice hospital gown.' or 'the color of that monitor keeping you alive, really brings out the color in your eyes.'. I didn't want to say that, cause if I were in her position, I wouldn't want to here that either._

_After a week her sister showed up, saying something about how french people could never book the right flight. It was kind of weird Piper being there. I felt like Patricia was right next to me, alive the whole time. But she wasn't._

_8 days passed._

_9 days passed._

_10 days._

_Then 11._

_Then 12._

_Then 13._

_14 days._

_Then 15. A_nd by that point I was facing the obvious, Patricia Williamson was indeed never going to wake up.


	5. I just wish she was still here

**STILL EDDIES POV (sorry)**

_Then 15 days. And by that point I was facing the obvious, Patricia Williamson was indeed never going to wake up. _

I walk into the Patricia's hospital room earlier then usual, due to not getting any sleep last night and having nothing to do. Piper is already there, which is unusual because she usually visits at around 10:00 am, and its only 8:00 am. She's talking to some doctor in the back of the room, with a miserable expression on her face. She didn't even acknowledge my presence, which is also weird because she always gives me a sad smile when we see each other. Immediately I know something is wrong. _Very very_ wrong.

I walk to the curtain hiding Patricia's bed behind it, and slowly pull the curtain back. Empty. Her bed is empty.

Something rises in my stomach, fear; shock; grief; anger.

At first I don't know what to do. So I just stand there. Maybe she... I rack my mind for some good explanation as to is was going on. Nothing good comes except maybe she just woke up. Yes she woke up! And we can all go home and be happy and maybe I could tell her how I really feel. How I felt the moment I talked to her. _What _I felt the moment I talked to her; warmth.

And although she was teasing and funny and goth, I knew deep down I was getting this warm tingly feeling. I told myself to hold that and never let it go. That and, she has a boyfriend, and also quit being a sap, you idiot!

A tear escapes the corner of my eye before I can stop it. I quickly wipe at it with the corner of my leather jacket. I drop the curtain from my grasp, realizing I had been squeezing it so hard as I was thinking. I walk over to Piper and the dr, and they stop talking. Piper stares at the floor. And the dr goes to read something off his clipboard leaving us alone.

"What happened, h-her bed its...its empty. Did sh-" I start to say but am cut off by Piper "She was suffering so bad. There was nothing we could do, I hated seeing her like that. It just made me feel like I should have been here. I wouldn't have gone to France. Really, I wouldn't. For Patricia I would do anything. But her and Jerome... they were crazy in love. They were meant to be, it was so perfect. But Jerome... he lost it. So much went wrong. Everything, his whole life fell apart. Patricia called me one night and said she wanted to break up with Jerome. I thought nothing of it. Probably just some fight that could be resolved, I knew Jerome was going through hard time. I told Patricia to just go easy on him and forgive him. She said I was probably right and she stopped calling. I should have known. Should have done something." She says.

"We all could have done things better." I whisper.

"Who are you anyway? I've been so out of it I forgot to use my manners. " She apologizes.

"Im Eddie. I was her friend, I live across the hall form her. I didn't know what was happening I had just moved in a few days before. Patricia and I like a band Sick Puppies. Im always blasting their music, guess I never heard Patricia scream. Although I'm sure he wouldn't let her scream. I was at a restaurant with her, and her friend Amber and I heard her tell her friend about something Jerome had done. I called the police right then and there, I was so scared. I sent them to her apartment, but of course something, some stupid knife fight was also happening and thats where all the paramedics were. I made a mistake and I let her go home, thinking... I don't even know what I was thinking. But I knew something was wrong. I called the police again and by that time I definitely heard screaming from her apartment. It just it all happened so fast. I didn't even know her that long, but I feel like Ive known her forever." I finish.

"Im sorry. You're right. There was things we could have done to prevent this. All of this from happening." She says giving me a hug, I tense at first but then relax into her arms. If only I could have been the one in the coma right now. If only Patricia could be in my position, she would have never gotten hurt.

"Piper?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Is she dead?"

"Her machines are being turned off in an hour."


	6. I just I didn't care

**_Sorry for not updating I've been working overtime on all my oneshots for HOA Oneshot Day 2013! Please read them when I post them on the 30th! And also this story will be coming to an end soon... I kind of have nothing to write. But if you want to prompt something for next chapter, or a oneshot, Im all ears! Sorry for the short chapter._**

* * *

**No Ones Pov**

"Her machines are being turned off in an hour." Piper whispered. Eddie stood there feeling helpless. He was probably over reacting, he was probably being stupid, he _barely _knew her. So what if people say it takes an instant to realize true feelings._ That isn't always true. That isn't always true. _Eddie kept thinking to himself.

"Can I see her, just one last time?" He asked. And any thoughts that he didn't care vanished when he saw her. Sleeping peacefully, almost as nothing was wrong, it was just another nights sleep.

Eddie sat down next to her while gripping her hand that lay over her blankets, and began talking to her. "Patricia I know you can't hear me right now. Or maybe you can. I just want to say what Jerome did was wrong. And also I wanted to say sorry for ease dropping I guess. I didn't mean to, but I heard you and Amber talking. I called the police you know. I should have stopped you from going home. And I feel so stupid. I feel like all of this is my fault." He finishes.

Ten minutes go by and he sits in silence just thinking.

"You know I've been thinking a lot lately, about where I know you from, besides being my neighbor. And it took me a while, it did but I figured it out. Last year I visited my aunt who lives here, trying to find my dad. I only stayed a week but by the second night I felt so hopeless. I left her house one night mad about the situation with my dad. I think I finally just...snapped. All those years about being sad about not having a father, I finally realized I just wanted to be mad. So I went to this club...um bibble? Babble? I think. It was a cool place but thats not what I wanted to say. What I wanted to say was that while I was there, this guy came up to me, piercing blue eyes, poofed blonde hair and about to pass out from wayy too much alcohol intake. He slurred something, and I didn't understand him. I kept asking and asking him what he was saying and finally I heard him 'Would you like to buy that girl over there?'. He pointed to a really pretty girl. Gorgeous. Fiery red hair. I couldn't understand why anyone would not want her and treat her like that. I shook my head and walked away, and I remember thinking '_It could be worse, Eddie.' _."

"DAMNIT PATRICIA I JUST WISH I DIDN'T CARE!" He screams. He feels something stir in his hand and he looks down at it. Did Patricia's hand just... move? He's too lost in thought to realize that words just slipped out of Patricia's mouth.

"Jerome stop screaming," she mumbles into her pillow "its too early...go away." she turns over and buries her face into her pillow.

Eddie springs to his feet and shakes Patricia's shoulder calling her name. She opens one sleepy eye "Eddie? How did y-" she looks around and immediately both her eyes fly open.

"Where am I?!"

* * *

**_Thank you so much for getting this story almost 2,000 views! Please review and prompt! And checkout my new oneshots published on the 30th!_**


End file.
